It is often necessary to form first-in-first-out (FIFO) memory circuits on integrated circuits. For example, a FIFO circuit may be used in forming an interface between circuits operating in different clock domains.
FIFO circuits are sometimes implemented using arrays of eight-transistor dual-port static random-access memory. This type of dual-port memory may exhibit lower yields and may require higher minimum power supply values than other types of memory.